sodorfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Churchill8F
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley The Wiki Are you aware that there is already a Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki? --Edward Rankin (talk) 19:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but it's not very accurate and full of errors. At this one, we aim to provide a 100% accurate website. Churchill8F 22:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) What errors? What not accurate? Are you talking about Flying Scotsman? Because that's been proven he wasn't built completely. --Edward Rankin (talk) 15:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :You do know that it's impossible to have a 100% accurate website when it's a site everyone can edit? Not to mention that it's easier to fix the old one instead of starting from scratch... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I completely agree and you are most welcome to join our wikia and fix what you think isn't right. There's no need to start a new wikia, you should be helping to improve the current one. SteamTeam 17:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering Why do you delete pages that, though incomplete and in need of fixing, were just fine? You'll get nowhere in the Wikia world if you don't let others help you by creating pages, editing pages, etc. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Because we are doing things in an organised fashion, and doing pages/articles one group at a time. We are also aiming to have 100% original text and make sure everything is copyright friendly. :I don't think this wiki will get far if you doing everything one at a time. You could just go fix the ones on the main wiki. --Edward Rankin (talk) 17:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Rome wasn't built in a day, you know. Besides, some of us have more to do in life than sit down at a website for hours on end, it's not like i'm being paid to do such work. Churchill8F 19:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Of course Rome wasn't built in a day! It was built at night! --Edward Rankin (talk) 17:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, I am ZEM, "head admin" if you will, of the pre-existing Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki. Just to let you know, I am not here to criticize or scold you. You had every right to create this wiki, and just FYI; I am not the original creator of the other wiki. I know there may be inaccuracies on the other wiki, but we are striving for 100% accuracy as well. Please do feel free to join us over there, we need your help keeping and/or getting the articles accurate! Please do not look down on our wiki because of the inaccuracies that exist, because it is simply the product of vandals or uneducated "numptys." Speaking on behalf of the Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki we would really appreciate your passion and enthusiasm there! Please consider helping us out, ZEM talk to me! 04:55, September 16, 2010 (UTC)